Let's Play
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Dean hasn't seen Castiel since he transformed into god, and Sam mysteriously disappeared the same night. When the two of them appear a week later in Dean's motel room, things get a little physical. Lucifer!Sam/Dean/God!Castiel
1. A Little Foreplay

**So, I've been having major writers block lately and I despise it. Anyway, I got this idea from an artwork I saw on deviantart by LittleDeathRobot. It's basically a picture of Lucifer!Sam holding Dean by the wrists between his legs while God!Castiel is between Dean's legs…saying "Let's Play." I knew as soon as I saw it I **_**had**_** to write it. Who else here thinks Misha Collins (Castiel) has perfect dick sucking lips? Or is it just me...**

**I do not own Supernatural. **

Dean took a step back, his green eyes trembling as Castiel approached him with a dark and sinister expression playing over his face. The hunter hadn't seen his former angel friend since the night he had transformed into god and truth was, Dean was scared out of his mind, not knowing what to think of his comrade's new image. Not to mention that in the same night, Sam had mysteriously disappeared into thin air, and Dean hadn't seen his baby brother since.

"Cas, get away from me," Dean did his best to muster up an intimidating voice, but it came out as a cracked and nervous sound. The blue eyed man did not heed the command, smirking as he continued to inch his way toward the frightened hunter. As Dean attempted to further himself from Castiel, he stepped back, finally making contact with what he first assumed to be the motel wall behind him. He soon found out that this was not the case as two arms snaked around his, grabbing his wrists and yanking them up into a firm hold. Dean's heart rate instantly quickened, his eyes falling to the arms around him now, seeing two sleeves of flawless white. "Hello Dean."

A lump caught in Dean's throat, his lips pursing together as the familiar voice whispered deeply into his ear, the slight tingle of hot breath rolling over his bare neck. "_Sammy?"_

A grin spread across Castiel's face as he gazed up at Sam's much taller form, their eyes connecting as if agreeing to a silent contract. "Sammy's not here right now…" Dean knew all too well the recognizable tone to his little brother's voice, and he realized that it was not the youngest Winchester controlling the body anymore.

The brunette began to struggle in his Lucifer's grasp attempting to yank his arms away, but to no avail. As Dean continued to try and fight against the overwhelming power of the hold around him, Castiel suddenly stepped forward, filling the gap that had separated their bodies, his chest pressed against the oldest Winchester's. Dean ceased his movements, eyes going wide with surprise and a bit of confusion as Castiel's calloused hands came up, smoothing themselves over the hunter's and down to Lucifer's forearms. The look in the former angel's eyes was something Dean had witnessed countless times before from all the sleazy women he had picked up in bars on his journeys with Sam across the country. The complete look of urges filling their bodies, wants and lusts overtaking them.

"Let's play…" Castiel lowly said, a smile spreading on his full lips as he noticed color began to flood across Dean's freckled face. The oldest Winchester's eyes became even wider when the sensation of Sam's crotch slowly grinding on his ass was felt from behind. "Stop!" Dean growled out, picturing nothing but his baby brother trapped, a prisoner in his own body taking a front row seat to all of this. Before he could shout out another ignored command, Castiel's fingers were sliding up Dean's unshaven face, his plump lips spreading apart and pressing against the older Winchester's. Dean's pupils shrunk drastically, Castiel's mouth prying his open and forcing him to taste the former angel's tongue glide over his own. This was accompanied by Lucifer craning his neck so his lips were pressed against his throat, relishing the feel of Dean's quickening heartbeat thumping trough his skin.

"Dean…_I don't know how Sammy controlled himself all these years…"_ Lucifer muttered into his ear, the sound of Sam's voice so unnaturally sinister. Dean groaned into Castiel's mouth, his eyebrows turning up as the blue eyed man's grip replaced Lucifer's, letting the tallest of the three snake his hand down Dean's torso, ending up on his crotch. As the evil angel began to run his long fingers up and down the rough denim, Dean's legs began to tremble, feeling so disgustingly guilty that his cock was beginning to stiffen from the Devil's touch.

Castiel's lips were still sliding and moving against Dean's, his teeth coming down to chew on the soft flesh of Dean's swollen lower lip. The hunter took his opportunity to try and make his way out of the situation.

"Please…_please stop…" _ He pleaded softly, gaining a low chuckle from Lucifer, his fingers beginning to penetrate the waistline of Dean's jeans. "_Please_."

"C'mon Dean…you're obviously enjoying this," Sam's voice spoke, Dean's heart leaping to his throat as his little brother's hand laced underneath his boxers, grasping at his now firm cock, slender fingers curving around its thickness. Castiel smiled slyly, seeing the choked up expression on his favorite human's usually stern face as he began to slide Dean's brown jacket down his arms, letting it fall to the floor.

Soon after Lucifer removed the groping hand, he slid it up to the hemline of Dean's dark blue shirt, slowly pulling it from the hunter's body; Dean too stunned and flustered to fight back any longer. He also felt as if Lucifer and Castiel were holding some sort of telekinetic power over his being, keeping him in his place, calming him down.

As Castiel began to unbuckle the Winchester's belt, Lucifer steadily strode to the bed, stripping off his alabaster blazer, unbuttoning his matching shirt and slipping it from his broad shoulders. Then, went the pants. Dean's eyes traveled across the room to get a look at his baby brother's vessel, and his mouth went dry, seeing Sam's toned back, the curve in its small leading down to a pair of solid white boxer briefs tightly hugging Sammy's ass.

Dean turned, suddenly feeling every part of his body exposed, Castiel letting the hunter's jeans and boxers pool around his ankles. His face became hot, seeing Castiel's bright blew eyes slither down his body and gaze over his erect cock, along with Lucifer's. Sam's vessel took a couple steps forward, his height towering over his older brother, hands reaching around to pull his smaller body in. Dean flinched, his naked form pressed against his brother's hard body proving to be quite the guilty pleasure.


	2. Double Penetration

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, glad you liked the first bit to this steamy little two-shot. I feel like the way I wrote Lucifer makes him sound like such a sadistic bitch, haha! But after all, he is the devil.**

**I do not own Supernatural.**

Their lips were pressed together in a swift movement performed by Lucifer, his hands grasping at the back of Dean's skull, fingers pressing into his hair as he lead him over to one of the motel room beds. Dean's brows were furrowed, the kiss the two brothers were sharing becoming completely harsh, the younger Winchester pulling back to suck on Dean's lower lip. In the rush of things, Dean was shocked when he was pulled onto the bed to find himself straddling his brother's now naked body. When did he take off the underwear? That wasn't important…

What was important was how amazingly devious Sam's vessel looked underneath of the hunter. Dean had never realized how attractive his little brother was until this very moment, the taller man's hands sliding up the Winchester's thighs. His body was long and tan, and Dean could tell that all those years of eating healthy and staying away from the cheeseburgers really helped Sammy out. But his mind wasn't really on the subject of food at the moment.

Lucifer reached up, his fingers grasping around both of their cocks at once, pressing them together and watching as Dean's eyes rolled back, his cheeks flooding with that familiar red. "Sammy's cock feel's nice, don't you think so Dean?" Lucifer asked, his voice sounding sarcastic in a way as Dean bit back on his lip. He could feel the heat of his brother's cock radiating onto his as Lucifer began to pump them up and down with his borrowed hand.

"Turn him around."

Dean's head tilted to the side, eyes going a little wide as he saw Castiel, unclothed standing beside the bed with a slight lean to his body. The oldest Winchester had never imagined what the former angel would look like naked, but now he felt as though he should have a long time ago. The scar from the sigil he carved into his chest was apparent, his hips coming forward and forming lines leading down to his hard cock. The trench coat did nothing for his figure, really.

Lucifer complied to his brother's command, his hand releasing Dean's cock and coming to join his other as they were clasped around the hunter's abdomen. Feeling himself being lifted up, Dean was turned around with no problem, legs spread and on either side of his brother's slender hips.

Castiel climbed onto the bed, bringing himself onto his shins so he was eye level with Dean, pressing their chests together once more. "Dean…you have no idea how long I've anticipated this," Castiel's hand slid up the Winchester's arm, placing it where the horrible burn scar was seethed into his skin. Dean's green eyes blinked slowly, feeling a tongue sliding down his throat, over his nipples, and down to his navel. Watching as Castiel's lips came to a pout as he pulled back, the oldest Winchester's breath hitched, the sight of the blue eyed man's mouth spreading open and wrapping around the tip of Dean's cock sending shocks through his body.

"_Cas..."_Dean released a small whimper, his legs trembling as Castiel's mouth went further and further, until wrapped around the base of his throbbing cock. As the past angel slid back, he made sure Dean noticed his thick lips coming to a close around his tip, a small, gooey string of saliva connecting them as he wiped his mouth. Suddenly, Dean was being shoved forward, the wicked angel behind him forcing him onto his hands and knees between the two brothers. Castiel had straightened himself back up, smirking as his favorite human opened his eyes to realize he was face to face with a long, aching cock.

Glancing up slowly at Castiel, Dean's green eyes searched for any kind of answer to this...he had never sucked a dick before and was, to say the least, quite nervous. But suddenly, fingers were twisting into the back of his short brown hair, Lucifer pushing him forward, Cas' cock thrusting into his virgin mouth. Dean groaned and protested with small noises but Lucifer just gave a smirk, holding his head in a steady position so the older Winchester couldn't pull back. "Don't worry Dean, I'm sure you'll be _amazing_," Sam's voice rung clear.

All of the sudden, Dean's entire body jerked, the pressure of a dripping wet finger pushing into his ass surprising and hurting him. He was needless to say, all very new to this sort of thing, and he had never had anything inside of him before. Lucifer laughed shortly at the erratic movement the man had made, the hand fisting his hair tilting his head back a little. "I'm surprised Dean..._you've never been penetrated, have you?"_Lucifer bit back on his lip, hooking his long finger up and twisting it inside of Dean's tight body. Muffled noises were emanating from the hunter, his eyebrows curved up as he opened his eyes, gazing up at Castiel as the former angel began pumping his cock into his hot mouth.

The oldest Winchester could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his eyelids closing as Castiel's dick slid in between his parted pink lips steadily, pushing past his tongue and tapping the back of his throat as Lucifer added another finger, stretching the hunter wider and wider, readying him for Sammy's cock. The brunette was being pushed forward by every pound of Lucifer's fingers, Castiel's low groans proving that Dean had nothing to worry about in the matter of fellatio. The newest leader of Heaven breathed slowly, seeing the small dimples above Dean's lips appear.

Then, Lucifer lifted his body up so he was in the mirroring position of Castiel, their eyes locking as the past angel quirked a small smile, Sam's face returning a crooked smirk. Dean's eyes were shot open, muffled whines vibrating from his throat as he arched downward, Lucifer suddenly shoving his entire cock into the hunter's tight hole. With his hands gripping tightly around his cheeks, Sam's vessel spread him apart, rearing back, relishing the feel of Dean's taut entrance as he slammed back in. Castiel had finally let Dean release his length from his mouth, a growling scream leaving him as the thick cock inside of him filled him to the brim.

"Lie back Lucifer." Castiel narrowed his eyes down at his brother, waiting for his command to be played out. Loosening his grip on Dean's hips, Lucifer brought his arms underneath the hunter's, pulling him until they both lay on their backs, Dean on top of his younger brother's body, a clear view of Sam's tanned cock shoved into Dean's stretched hole, making Castiel's own length throb.

Dean's breath was coming out in erratic spurts; that flush still flooded across the freckles on his face as he looked at Castiel's expression, seeing the blue eyed man staring lustfully between his parted legs. He would have been sort of embarrassed at the moment if the pain from Sam's enormous cock wasn't controlling his mind.

Castiel scooted closer to the duo, climbing between both of their legs and laying his torso over Dean's as the hunter could feel Lucifer begin to pump Sam's cock back into his ass. Grunts were leaving the short haired brunette now, eyes half lidded to watch the former angel's approach.

"I promise the pain will be over quickly," Castiel's lips whispered against Dean's mouth, his tongue slithering out and sliding across the hunter's skin. Just as the Winchester was about to moan out in response, his voice was choked in his throat, eyes wide again as he felt the tip of Castiel's cock pushing into his already full entrance. Lucifer was groaning softly now, gritting his teeth as the slide of his brother's dick against his sent chills throughout his warm body.

The hunter couldn't believe he was still intact as a ripping sensation tore through his body, Castiel's thick cock pushed all the way inside his tight hole alongside Lucifer's. Dean's mouth hung open slightly, small, strained noises leaving him as he took it, both angels grinding slowly into his ass. Castiel's cheeks were burning red, his eyes lighting up a fierce blue as he moaned Dean's name. Lucifer leaned his head up, chin resting on Dean's shoulder as he stared at Castiel's expression, smirking as he reached a hand up and pulled the former angel's face down, connecting their lips for a sloppy kiss that echoed into Dean's ear.

Soon Dean was gripping at Castiel's skin, fingers digging into the man's back as he mumbled strings of obscenities, feeling the two cocks sliding back and forth inside of him in a slow and sensual rhythm, each thrust pushing his body against his little brother's while sweat began to slick all of their naked bodies. Dean's neglected cock smoothed against Castiel's toned abdomen, creating an additional friction that was sending the hunter closer and closer into his orgasm.

"_You like being between two brothers?" _Lucifer purred into Dean's ear, the Winchester moaning as tingles of pleasure shot through his ready-to-burst cock. "_Maybe sometime I'll let you and Sammy fuck me…" _

Castiel remained silent as he felt it; Dean's thick cum squirting out and sticking against the former angel's scarred chest, coupled with a strangled moan from his favorite human. Castiel licked across his bottom lip as he watched the green in Dean's iris' disappear behind his blown black pupils, thrusting in a little harder than he had been before.

As Dean laid there, exhausted and still being pounded into, he flinched, feeling the curve of Sam's cock as he pushed in a little deeper, his cum leaking from his slit and filling up Dean's hole alongside Castiel's. Both inhuman brothers were open mouthed and breathing heavily, the sensation of the white fluid coating their lengths exciting them to no end.

Before Dean could blink his eyes, he furrowed his brow, seeing nothing in front of him but the motel room. With Sam's hands still grasping Dean's hips, the youngest Winchester stirred underneath of his brother, Dean not realizing that Castiel had taken his sibling with him when he vanished.

"_D-Dean…_" Sam stammered out, vision blurred as he opened his tired eyes. He could feel a tremendous weight on his body and he expelled air, huffing as he glanced to the side, seeing Dean's worn out, just-had-sex face.

"…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"


End file.
